Continuation
by xXxDorkxXx
Summary: This is a story that tells what happens to the flock after they finally saved the world. Having a hard time searching for a good home, Max decides to ask her mom if she can live in her house for the time being. IggyxElla and parts of FangxMax


All's well that ends well.

Is what the ending of the book should say and it does. Well you get the hint it's pointing out that everyone lives happily ever after. The flock and I always wanted to be free and we are now. Free from erasers, danger, drama, well a little bit. But troubles occurred and we had to get some help, I hated to ask for help since it's the sign of weakness, but I can tell the flock wanted to stay at my mom's house just till oh, I don't know, maybe when we start growing gray hair and getting wrinkles. Also meaning forever.

Sighed, I guess you can't argue that staying at a place where your treated with heart warming love and pampered like a child is soothing when you don't know what childhood is like or didn't have one. It's sorta bitter when I think of it.  
Our plan now is to fly over to mom's house and ask if we can stay there. Not really well-planned but it's basically just fly and ask if we can stay there. Just as I said. Simple enough right?

I threw in another block of wood to keep the fire going. I'm so tired right now but I can't sleep out on a job. I'm currently guarding the flock just in case some insane bear attacks us. Groaning in annoyance I couldn't take this anymore! My eyes can't stay open and I'm really cranky right now. Thank God no one knows this side of me. The weak impatient Max. A blissful cold wind blew through my left ear that frightened me. I turned to see that Fang blew in my ear.

"What are you trying to do Fang?! Give me a heart attack?!?" whispering loudly at him since I couldn't shout

"That's on top of my 'To Do List' but I can't seem to cross it out because you won't die" his monotone voice teased me.

Sarcasm burned out of my mouth "Funny."

"Go to sleep. It's my shift"

"Finally" Relived that I can finally go to sleep, I took a spot next to Angel and laid myself trying to get a comfortable spot. Just when I was ready to pass out, stupid Fang whispered "I'll try not to kill you when your asleep princess"

He got a punch for that. Smirk. I know Fang very well and I know I got a glare in response.

-----Morning-----

It sure is cold today. I couldn't open my eyes since the sun was to bright. I hugged my pillow to get more comfortable-

.....I don't own a pillow.

My eyes shot open. Tears streamed up in my eyes from the brightness so I rubbed it till the tears were gone. Next thing I was looking at was Fang's hot face.

Shouting with embarrassment I pushed him away. Bad idea. Seems like the flock got a head start to flying over to mom's place, I guess Fang had to carry me so I wouldn't slow the rest of them down. I opened my wings and flew up.

"Morning Max" Angel greeted with a smile. Total looked irritated.

"What happened?"

"Remember Fang was carrying Max, so then when she woke up she pushed him away and she started falling!! How funny is that?!?" Gazzy gave Iggy the details while laughing.

"Sorry Max, we just wanted to go to Ms. Martinez's house so I can play with Ella and of course the rest of us was hungry too...." Nudge went on.

"To bad that fall didn't kill you"

I'm pretty sure you all know who said that. I think I'm getting a headache.

"So we didn't want to disturb you Max, so Fang offered to carry you!! Seems like you two enjoyed it since you were snuggling with him and he didn't seem to mind...."

A very awkward silence took over. I cannot tell you how embarrassed I am right now. Hopefully I'm not blushing either. I glared at Nudge who smiled sheepishly. Silence didn't stay for to long.

"So how far did you two love birds go?" said the smug ass dog.

"I always knew Fnick is a softy!!" Iggy and Gazzy snickered while making kissy faces at Fang. I glared at the two but Fang did most of the shutting up by smacking the two. That didn't stop them though, the two flew ahead. They pretend to be me and Fang:

Iggy [As Fang]: Ouch! my tooth hurts

Gazzy [As Max]: Why?

Iggy [As Fang]: Because your so sweet!

And some other retarded cheesy lines.

"Sorry Max!!!!" apologized Nudge. Sighed, I didn't feel like chasing the two, I'm to tired right now. I nodded at Nudge meaning it was okay. A small hand reached to grab my hand.

"Hey"

I smiled. Out of everyone here I adored Angel the most. Well...Fang too but that's a secret.

I flew with what was left of the group. Me, Angel, stupid Total, Nudge, and Fang.

---With Iggy and Gazzy---

Gazzy looked behind him to see if anyone was following the two of them.

"Hey I think we lost them"

"Mhm"

"......."

"......."

"Hey I think we lost them"

"......."

"Hey-"

"Say that stupid sentence again and I'll kill you."

"It's not the same sentence!! Listen, I think we're lost"

".......oh."

"Are we screwed?"

".....no comment, let's go look for them"

"You just said no comment but you commented"

"You wana go see Ella or what?"

"Yess!!"

The two flew back trying to find the flock. Gazzy did mostly all of the looking.

-----With the Rest of the group-----

"Hey you three, I think we lost the two idiots because I can't seem to smell their sent"

"Good" "Good"

Simultaneously said by Me and Fang.

---With Iggy and Gazzy---

"Hey Gazzy"

"huh?"

"You smell that?"

"I swear, I didn't spill any beans"

"Not you dork"

Gazzy inhaled in the air only to smell a blissful aroma.

"FOOD!!"

"Yeah, let's go stop by"

----With the Rest of the Group-----

Nudge looked bored and decided to talk to someone "Hey Angel?"

"hm?"

"Oh dear God, please don't talk for the rest of the trip Nudge, I'm begging you"

"Hush Total, I just wanted to ask a question"

The dog pout. Can dog's pout?

"Can you read my mind Angel?"

"sure"

The two took a long time, some weird faces were made and smirks. I wonder what their talking about. I accidentally stole a look from Fang. I couldn't help but to stare at him. I can't help to wonder why he offered to carry me. I have so many questions but no answers. He turned to look at me. I looked at him. His eyes were so mesmerizing until he stuck his tongue out at me.

I looked away embarrassed and pissed at the same time.

---Iggy and Gazzy---

The two landed in an ally where no one saw them with wings. The two followed the sweet aroma of BBQ, steak, fried onions with fries, and cookies. They ended up at a school. Gazzy told Iggy where they were and said that the front entrance of the school had a banner.

"I don't how to read the banner"

"Tell me the letters and I'll tell you"

"But how can you? Your blind and not once in my life time did I ever see you read a book, not that you will and can"

"You don't need to read a book to learn how to read dork"

"ohhhh Okay, W-E-L-C-O-M-E T-O B-R-I-D-G-E W-A-Y S-C-H-O-O-L-S T-H-I-R-D Y-E-A-R F-E-S-T-I-V-A-L"

"........you spelled it to fast.."

"No I didn't!!"

"Excuse!!"

--With the Rest of the Group--

Finally we arrived at my mom's place. My stomach was churning badly so Fang rang the doorbell. The door opened and I smiled.

"Max!!"

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Let's see, Fang, Angel, Total, and Nudge am I correct?" she asked

"Yes, nice to see you again Ms. Martinez" Angel smiled innocently, she walked over to my mom and hugged her, mom hugged her back.

"It's so nice to see you too Angel, but wasn't there more people with you guys?"

"Yes but the two of them died sadly..."

I elbowed Fang for that.

"Don't say that, it might come true!!"

"Nudge's right"

"hn."

I turned back to mom and explained what happened to Iggy and Gazzy.

"Ohh dear, well shouldn't you be looking for them?"

"They can find there way here so no need to be worried" Fang reassured "Oh, well then come inside"

She stepped aside to let us in.

"Where's Ella mom?" I asked looking around for her.

"Oh well she's at school, she won't be back till five today since her school has a festival" she went in the kitchen to grab some snacks "If you want you can go to her school, anyone is invited, I can't go since I have work but if you go I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you guys, she was a bit depress when you all left"

"Sure!!"

"You guys want to go?" I turned to the group

"Yah!!"

"What's a festival Max?"

"No"

"Absolutely not"

"It's decided! Everyone's going!! Except Total" I stuck my tongue out at tota.

"I didn't want to go anyway" he stubbornly said

"Max I don't want to go, I'm to tired, after all I had to carry your heavy body"

My hand curled into a fist.

---Iggy and Gazzy---

Either way the two decided to go in. Iggy immediately bumped at someone and Gazzy kept walking, not noticing that he already lost Iggy. Iggy apologized at the person he bumped into.

"I-it's okay"

Iggy noted that the person he bumped into was a girl.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...uhm are you from this school?"

"No, I just .......happen to smell the delicious food that you guys are ...cooking" he laughed

"Oh!! Well then do you mine if I show you around?"

"Uhh sure sure but uhh I'm here with a friend of mine. Gazzy!" he called out No response. 'I'm gonna kill him' he thought "Sorry, I guess he went on ahead" Iggy laughed once again.

"Oh, well okay. Let's start!! First of all my names Samantha"

"Iggy"

"what?"

"My names Iggy"

"Ohh, let's go to my homeroom, I'll introduce you to everyone" she lead the way and noticed that Iggy wasn't following "Are you okay?"

Iggy followed her voice and reached for her hand. "I'm sorry but I don't wana lose an angel like you" he raised her hand and kissed it.  
The girl blushed and squealed. "You don't mind if I hold your hand right?" he smiled, eyes closed.

"N-no"

The two walked hand in hand and reached Samantha's homeroom. She opened the door and walked in. Iggy felt some pushing and recived tuggs by squealing girls.

"Back off!!" Samantha hissed, Iggy's cold sweat was masked by his sheepish laugh. 'This girl is insane an so is her freaking class!! I gotta get out of here'

"Everyone this is Iggy!! I meet him outside and he wanted to see our class!!"

Iggy received Hi's and hugs. She introduced him to everyone except the guys because they didn't take any interest. It didn't matter to Iggy anyway since he was blind.

"That's everyone!!"

The door opened and Iggy heard light steps walk across the room. He asked who she was and thank god that his guess was right about the person who walked in was a girl.

"Oh, her? She's a nobody. Just some loser who can't defend herself from anyone here so everyone picks on her, she's so pathetic" Samantha's voice held bitterness.

Iggy felt someone's gaze on him and he turned where it felt like it came from. Samantha noticed it and pulled him away.

A voice called out "....Iggy?"

He noticed that feminine voice was very familiar. Out of no where his lips found him saying "Ella...??"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. I hope you guys found it interesting. Just to tell you Gazzy has a crush on Ella.

Disclaimer: Like everyone else. I do not own Maximum Ride.


End file.
